rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd Krank (PC)
---- * Name: Krank * Race: Troll * Discipline: Warrior * Circle: 2 Current Money: 0 SP Current Legend Points: (See Log) Initial Character Build = Character Info = Physical Description Motivations, and Fears Krank fears dishonoring the Ork Warrior cult that raised her and/or being thrown out of it. She's very motivated to find Aal'visss (actually an Aal'visss impersonator) who stole treasure from the orks. Moral Code History = Stats = Attributes * Dex: 16 ** Step: 7 * Str: 20 ** Step: 8 * Tou: 15 ** Step: 6 * Per: 5 ** Step: 3 * Wil: 16 ** Step: 7 * Cha: 6 ** Step: 3 Combat Steps * Unarmed Damage: 10 (Skill 2 + STR 8) * Initiative: 7 (-1 from blood pebble armor) * Physical Def: 9 * Spell Def: 4 * Social Def: 4 * Mystic Armor: 2 (Will) * Physical Armor: 0 Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold: 10 * Recovery Tests: 3 * Death Rating: 34 (38 - 4 (blood pebbles armor)) * Unconsciousness Rating: 26 (30 - 4 (blood pebbles armor)) * Permanent Damage: 4 (blood pebbles armor) Karma * Current Karma: 5 * Karma Maximum: 20 * Karma Die: Step 3/D4 * Legend Point cost: = Talents = Core Talents: * Karma Ritual: 2 Discipline Talents: * Circle 1 - 4 ** Unarmed Combat (DEX): 3 + 7 ** Melee Weapons (DEX): 5 + 7 ** Wood Skin (TOU): 2 + 6 ** Avoid Blow (DEX): 2 + 7 ** Anticipate Blow (PER): 2 + 3 ** Durability: 2 (9/7) * Circle 5 - 8 * Circle 9 - 12 * Circle 13 - 15 Optional Talents:Optional Talents: * Circle 1 - 4 ** Air Dance (DEX): 2+7 (-1 initiative penalty) * Circle 5 - 8 * Circle 9 - 12 * Circle 13 - 15 = Skills = Knowledge: * The Passions: 1 * Ork Warrior Sanctuaries and Traditions: 1 Artisan: * Sculpting: 1 Languages: * Speak Language: 3 ** Native: Troll ** Dwarf ** Orzet * Read/Write Languages 1 ** Orzet General skills: * Wilderness survival: 1 = Threads = * X of X "slots" open = Gear = * CARE Package (Complimentary Adventurer's Required Equipment) ** Adventurer’s Kit (backpack, bedroll, flint & steel, torch, waterskin, large sack) ** Artisan Tools (Various chisels, hammers, knives and polishing implements) ** Small Sword/Large Knife (size 2) ** Traveler’s Garb (soft boots, shirt, belt, robe or breeches, traveler’s cloak) ** Trail Rations (1 week) * Weapons ** 1-handed weapons sizes: up to 4 *** Best Quality Troll Sling **** Ranges: 2-30/31-60/61-120 **** Damage step: 5 (4+1 due to best quality) **** Interaction steps: +2 due to best quality *** Troll sword **** Damage step: 6 ** 2-handed weapons sizes: up to 6 *** Warhammer **** Damage step: 7 * Armor - Physical/Mystic Rating, Initiative Penalty ** Blood pebbles armor (physical: 5, mystical:3, initiative penalty: 1) *** -4 to max HP ** Buckler (only used when using 1-handed weapons) (physical: 1, mystical: 0, intiative penalty: 0) ** Armor costs: add 10% ** Armor weight: add 25% * Blood Charms * Misc. Thread Items * Magic Items ** Booster potions (4) ** Small Light Quartz * Other Gear ** Climbing kit ** = Legend Point Log = Skill points: * Talent Skills: points available: 0 ** Income (Episode 1): 3 ** Expense (Episode 1 downtime) *** Melee Weapons: 2 *** Air Dance: 1 = Journals =